charlie_murderfandomcom-20200214-history
Tommy Homicide
Tommy is the bassist in Charlie Murder and is one of the five main playable characters. Bio "The silent and strong type, Tommy Homicide is the bassist and robot enthusiast of Charlie Murder. Tommy met Charlie and the gang while working on some spare robot parts out in a park. Charlie immediately recognized the raw bass talent laying dormant in the closet geek’s fingers and demanded Tommy join the band." Tommy's original class is Shaman and focuses on devastating offensive Anar-Chi. Tommy's additional classes are Icemonk, Paladin, and Skeleton. These are unlocked by defeating the Twin Scenelords on Normal, Chaos, and Anarchy respectively. Bad Ending SPOILERS AHEAD! If the player fails to collect and equip all of Smockula's parts and proceeds to defeat (and kill) Lord Mortimer, the bad ending credits slideshow will not show Tommy. Good Ending If the player does equip all of Smockula's parts and defeat the Angel of Chaos, the player can see in the ending credits that Tommy and Lester have set up a comic book and action figure shop. Some of these are of his GerudoMech transformations and a Circe Bathory action figure can be seen at the back. END HERE Moves List of Moves Tommy can perform: *Heart Rip: Grab weakened enemies, pressing B, and then press it again to perform a Heart Rip. This restores some of Tommy's Health. *GerudoMech: Get a 20 Hit Combo, and then press LT and RT at the same time to become a Gigantic Robot. Reciprocating with Charlie or Kelly will produce a robot that fires (powerful) missiles, reciprocating with Lester will produce a robot armed with a flamethrower, and reciprocating with Rex will produce a robot that "chutes" garbage. *Head Totem: Pick a dismembered head and press Y to make a head totem. Any party member standing near it will regenerate health. *Laser Brain Totem: Pick a brain and press Y to make a brain totem. It shoots lasers at any enemy in close proximity. *Massacre: Increases the damage of chainsaw weapons by 25% everytime it's upgraded. *Messy Blood: 10% chance of enemy explosion. Anar-Chi List of Tommy's Anar-Chi Skills Shaman: *Bass Buzzsaw (Initial): Fire off a nasty buzzsaw. *Acid Storm: Create a tempest of acid and lightning. *Sawrmada: Fire off an array of buzzsaws. *Acid Buzzsaw: Fire off an acid-coated buzzsaw. *Shield of Scream: Buff everyone's defense for a bit. *Epic Quake: Fling enemies around in a crushing quake. *Quicken: Boost everyone's speed for a bit. *Acid Rain: Create a cloud of skin-melting rain. Icemonk: *Bass Buzzsaw (Initial): Fire off a nasty buzzsaw. *Icy Riff: Fire off a frozen chord. *Echo: Gives your next magic no cooldown. *Mindbork: Enemies trip around, taking damage. *Heal: Recover your health for a bit. *Brutal Buff: Boost everyone's strength for a bit. *Group Echo: Give everyone a cooldown-free Anar-chi. *Comet: Summon an icy doom comet. Paladin: *Burning Riff (Initial): Fire off an incindiary lick. *Flash Freeze: Freeze and damage a group of enemies. *Mind Slaver: Enslave a baddie to fight as your minion. *Sawrmada: Fire off an array of buzzsaws. *Brutal Buff: Boost everyone's strength for a bit. *Heal: Recover your health for a bit. *Flame Rune: Create a fire rune trap. *Gun Bag: Summon a magic bag full of guns. Skeleton: *Icy Riff (Initial): Fire off a frozen chord. *Electric Riff: Blast an arc of electricity. *Sploder Mark: Explode the nearest enemy. *Mindbork: Enemies trip around, taking damage. *Heal: Recover your health for a bit. *Brutal Buff: Boost everyone's strength for a bit. *Group Echo: Give everyone a cooldown-free Anar-chi. *Flash Freeze: Freeze and damage a group of enemies. Gallery Tommy Homocide.png|Tommy Vector Charlie8.jpg|Tommy getting a tattoo Tommy development.png|Tommy concept art charlie6.png|Tommy and Rex in a GerudoMech Gerudo Mechs.png|The four different Gerudo Mechs images-3.jpg|Tommy with his main weapon Category:Characters Category:Main